


An unexpected Surprise

by psychotic_kitty



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_kitty/pseuds/psychotic_kitty
Summary: Seungri gets an unexpected surprise one day je comes home to the dorm.





	1. Chapter 1

Seungri was at the studio finishing up some tracks he was working on for his latest solo project. He had been working hard on them all week. A few hours later he decided that he was done and it was time to go home.

He unlocked the door and walked into the dorm. After taking off his he flopped onto the couch. He decided to binge watch that anime he started awhile ago but didn't finish before he got busy with his solo project. The dorm was very quiet by this point so Seungri assumed everyone was either out asleep. 

He was just deciding what he wanted to eat while watching his show when he heard what sounded like a thump followed by a moan. He glanced down the hallway wondering what the noise was. He listened carefully but didn't hear it again.

He stretched and groaned then proceeded to walk towards the kitchen when he heard the noise again only this time it was louder. He glanced down the hallway again, only this time he did hear it again. 

Seungri made his way down the hallway towards the bedrooms. He paused outside Seunghyun's room when suddenly "Oh fuck Jiyong"! . Seungri smirked thinking omg Seunghyun is fantasising about Jiyong and masturbating!

Seungri couldn't blame Seunghyun though, their leader was pretty hot. He himself often would jerk off thinking about pounding Jiyong into the mattress. 

Seungri giggled to himself as he decided he was going to open the door and surprise Seunghyun. He took hold of the door handle and turned it. 

"Oh my god!" Seungri exclaimed looking shocked but at the same time unable to look away from the filthy scene in front of him. 

Seunghyun was naked on all fours in the middle of the bed, moaning loudly while an equally naked Jiyong was behind him with his head buried in Seunghyun's ass tongue fucking him like there was no tomorrow.

Seungri was both surprised and aroused by the sight in front of him. The tightening of pants was back again and he was beginning to breathe shallowily. This didn't go unnoticed by Jiyong who had looked up as soon as Seungri had shrieked in surprised. 

Jiyong looked at Seunghyun who smirked back at him in answer. Jiyong got off the bed completely naked, erect cock sticking up towards his stomach obscenely. He walked up to Seungri with a smirk on his and before Seungri could ask what he was doing, Jiyong yankws his head down and smashed his lips to his in a fiery kiss. 

Seungri moaned and began to kiss Jiyong back just as eagerly. Jiyong took this opportunity to thrust his tongue into Seungri's mouth allowing him to taste Seunghyun on his tongue. 

The kiss only broke when the need for air arose, Seungri was panting, his lips swollen with the force of his kiss. He looked over at Seunghyun who was watching the display slowly stroking his cock and moaning slightly. 

"Wh-what?" Seungri stammered as Jiyong started to kiss down his neck, nipping his skin slightly as he went. Jiyong paused what he was doing and looked up at Seungri with lust filled eyes.  
"We want you Seungri", he said trailing his hand down Seungri's pants and squeezing his bulge causing Seungri to moan. "Don't you want us too?" Jiyong asked him. 

"Yes" Seungri replied "I want you both". Jiyong smirked and headed back over to the bed replying "Then strip and come here" 

Seungri quickly removed his clothes and joined them on the bed. His cock was now fully erect and leaking by this point anticipating what was going to happen. Jiyong staeted kissing down his neck again and when he reachdd his nipples he took the left one in his mouth running his tongue along the hardened nipple. 

Seunghyun took a hold of Seungri's cock, it was long and thick which he decided he liked quite a lot. Seunghyun ducked his head down and licked up the length of Seungri's cock before taking him in his mouth and sinking down without hesitation. 

"Oh f-fuck" Seungri stammered as he watched Seunghyun suck him off. Seunghyun slowly started bobbing his head up and down the length of Seungri's cock. He then pulled off with an obscene pop and kissed Jiyong hard letting him taste Seungri. 

"Get on your knees" Jiyong said to Seungri the lust evident in his voice. Seungri turned around facing the head board, spreading his knees slightly. Jiyong moved his legs a little bit further before ducking his head down and licking a stripe up Seungri's hole. 

Before Seungri could moan, Seunghyun tapped his mouth with his cock which was leaking steadily. Seungri obediently opened his mouth and Seunghyun slid his cock in. He moaned at the feeling of his cock sliding into his mouth. Seunghyun held his head still as he fucked Seungri's mouth. Seungri gagged slightly but otherwise stayed still enjoying the feeling of Seunghyun's cocl in his mouth. 

Jiyong meanwhile was licking slowly around Seungri's hole causing it to clench and unclench. He firmed up his tongue and stuck inside the tight ring of muscles. Jiyong moaned at how tight Seungri was. He grabbed a bottle of lube and slicked up one of his fingers. 

Jiyong removed his tongue and slowly pushed in one his fingers. He was extremely tight and he couldn't wait to pound Seungri into the mattress. He pressed in another finger stretching him. Seungri pulled off Seunghyun's cock to moan at the feeling of Jiyong stretching him. 

 

Jiyong stretched him for a few more minutes before finally pulling his fingers out. He slicked up his cock which qas throbbing at this point and slowly pushed into Seungri's stretched hole. 

"Ohh fuck baby" Jiyong moaned "You're so tight" He began to thrust slowly in and out to give Seungri time to adjust. Seunghyun moaned and resumed fucking his mouth. 

Seungri felt so full, he was being fucked from both ends and he loved it. Jiyong began to pound into him frantically hitting his prostate dead on everytime. Seungri moaned around Seunghyun causing him to cum spurting thick ropes of cum down Seungri's throat. 

He swallowed all Seunghyun's cum and tightened around Jiyong. Jiyong moaned loudly pounding him harder before he stilled, screamed out both their names and came. harder than he had ever done his life. 

Jiyong pulled out and watched his cum drip down Seungri's thighs. He reached down and started to stroke Seungri's cock. It only took a few strokes before Seungri was coming hard, cum spurting up his own stomach, Seunghyun's chest and all over Jiyong's hand. 

 

Seungri flopped boneless onto the bed with a sigh. Jiyong and Seunghyun snuggled up either side of him before they both gently kissed him. 

They were all fast asleep in minutes.


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Seungri gets a surprise

Seungri woke up the next morning completely naked from the night before's activities. He blushed slightly when he turned his head and realised Seunghyun was smirking at him. 

He was about to ask where Jiyong went when he suddenly felt a warm mouth around his cock. He lifted the sheet up to see Jiyong smirking up at him as he took his cock into his mouth. "Ahh" Seungri moaned as he rapidly hardened. Jiyong licked a stripe up Seungri's cock before teasing the head and tasting the pre cum that was steadily leaking. He gradually began to suck him down, stopping when his nose hit Seungri's pubes before coming back up again. 

He used one his free hands to slowly stroke Seunghyun's cock. He felt it twitch in his hand as he stroked him. He continued to bob up and down on Seungri's cock before pulling off with an obscene pop. 

He wriggled his way up to the top of the bed sheets, smirking at Seungri's blissed out face as he did so. He crawled over to Seunghyun kissing him deeply letting him taste Seungri on his tongue. Seunghyum moaned into the kiss, pinning Jiyong to the bed. 

Seungri at this point leaned over and started to tease Jiyong's nipples with his tongue causing him to arch up.  
Seunghyun broke the kiss to get hia breath back and then grabbed Seungri's head smashing his lips to his. 

Jiyong moaned at the sight of his two lovers making out and slowly began to stroke his cock. Seunghyun rannhis hand down Seungri's chest and stomach before he then took Seungri's throbbing cock into hand and started to stroke. 

Seungri broke the kiss and moaned "Ahh Seunghyun!". Seunghyun leaned back on the bed and arranged Seungri so he was straddling him. He slicked up his fingers with lube still left on the bed from the night before. He slowly began to fit his finger into Seungri's tight hole causing the younger to gasp. 

Jiyong watched on stroking his cock as Seunghyun pushed another finger into Seungri. Seungri moaned loudly and started to ride his fingers frantically. By the third, Seungri was writhing and his cock was leaking steadily onto his legs and Seunghyun's legs. 

Seunghyun squeezed some lube onto Seungri's hole before slicking up his own cock. He slowly began to sink into Seungri's tight wet heat moaning when he was all the way in. "You feel so good" he moaned. 

Jiyong got behind Seungri as Seunghyun began to pound into him. He slicked up his fingers and inserted one into Seungri's hole, Seungri gasps as he felt it go in. He kept moving it in and out for awhile before inserting another and stretching him. 

When he was satifisied he was stretched enough he moved Seungri forward so he was slumped against Seunghyun. He slicked up his cock and slowly pushed jnside. The extra lube making an obscene squelching noise as it went in. All 3 men groaning in pleasure as the head of Jiyong's cock popped inside. 

Jiyong slowly continued to push his way in until Je ws completely inside. Senghyun moaned feeling Jiyong's thick cock slide slowly past his own. Jiyong began to thrust slowly in and out. 

"Ahh" Seungri moaned. He was too far gone at this point to speak, as he was reeling from having two cocks buried in his ass. "Seungri" Jiyong said spanking Seungri's ass as he spoke "You should see yourself you look so hot right now"

Seunghyun reached down and began to stroke Seungri's cock. Seungri came with a loud moan spurting thick ropes of cum up his own chest, all over Seunghyun's chest and hand. Seunghyun moaned as Seungri clenched around him and came hard, pumping his cum deep inside him. 

Jiyong moaned loudly as he felt Seunghyun release, he thrust into Seungri hard and came hard. Jiyont pulled and collapsed next to Seungri.   
Seunghyun pulled out with a moan as Seungri slumped forwards clearly spent.

He could feel cum dripping out his hole and down his legs but he was too tired to do anything about it. 

"Hey sleepyheads" a voice yelled "time to get up!"

The door opened before anyone could cover up. "OMG!" Daesung shrieked. He was greeted with the sight of all 3 of them naked and covered in cum. He shut the door with a yelp yelling "My eyes!" "My eyes"!"

They all looked at each other, paused and burst out laughing.


End file.
